37th Annuel Hunger Games: Dark Fantasies
by Mythomagic-Champion
Summary: Enter this years arena to find the innocent tales you've known and loved since you were a wee child rocking in your cradle have been corrupted to fit the bloodthirsty minds of The Capitol who are out searching for blood and horror. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

The air was warm and stuffy and a cloying, musty smell penetrated every niche of the dark room. A faint whirring could be heard as the old thermostat tried to work its magic and blow some cool refreshing wind into the parched corners of the room. Intricately carved dark mahogany shelves lined the pealing old beige walls stretching on for what seemed like an eternity filled with to the point of overflowing with pre-Panem age leather-bound books.

They seemed to fill the air with their stories and if one listened close enough you could almost hear, no feel in your very bones their words whispers and echoes of tragedy, past lovers and, horror. A once grand staircase rose like the ladder in Jacobs dream connecting the once open and warm sitting area above now desolate to the cemetery of past hopes and dreams. The fireplace has long gone cold and all that were left were ashes.

Only one person walked the empty aisles trailing a finger over the dusty shelves looking for a book one book in particular. A book that kept the dark fantasies of a young but twisted mind of a seemingly harmless and beautiful woman desperate for fame and glory, alive and ready for the time they would be released into the world from their dark prison. She came to a stop at a heavy tome and with a great tug pulled it free from its surroundings only stumbling slightly by the weight. She blew the dust from the cover causing a cloud to billow upwards, making her wheeze when she inhaled it.

She carried it with some effort to a long circular wooden table similar to the Arthur's round table in the legends of old and put it down with a loud thump. She sank into one of the mothball ridden plush armchairs around the table and flipped rapidly through the pages her eyes scanning and a creepy smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Through the cracked stained glass window a draft trickled in making her shiver and she could see dark clouds swirling violently in the air above the usually flawless and pristine Capitol streets in the distance. The air sizzled with electricity and a flash of lightning struck the ground leaving behind only the faint smell of smoke. Thunder rumbled causing the ground to shudder and people to tremble in fear. The previously gleaming streets were bare of life and flooded, for no one in their right minds would be out in this dreadful weather.

She paid no head but rather continued in her search soaking in the inspiration she derived from the book of fairytales because that was what it was as it declared in faded gold lettering embossed on the cover "Fairytales: New and Old". And Anna Finley this years Head for the annual Hunger Games had the perfect idea for her arena and she knew that it would be like no other. At that thought her smile grew wider and more vicious, like that of a predator and she got a mad gleam in her eyes. This year's tributes better watch out because she was coming for them.

* * *

AN: Hello and welcome to the 37th annual hunger games: Dark Fantasies this is an SYOT so send in your tributes but first lets set some ground rules:

1. No Mary/Gary Sues please make them interesting but don't make them perfect everyone has flaws I want a diverse set of characters.

2. Since the theme for this SYOT is Fairytales please base your OC loosely off a character from a fairytale for example: Rapunzel, Peter Pan, The Mad Hatter… also make them fit in the district you put them in say if you're basing your character off the evil stepsister put her in a career district

3. Send by PM only please I will not accept any from reviews because unless you want this reported

4. You can send in more than one but at least one of each gender I need boys AND girls so send them in

5. If you have read these rules please put the full name of Katniss's sister on the TOP of your entry form. That is all sorry for being so strict but I really don't want this story deleted

Now here's the form (all stared things are optional):

_**GENERAL**_

Full Name:

*Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

District (top 3):

_**Appearance (be super detailed!)**_

Hair (length, color, cut):

Eyes (shape, eyebrows, eyelashes, color):

Face shape:

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Unusual markings:

*Casual Clothing:

_**Personality**_

Overall (be super descriptive!):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

How people see him/her:

Character flaws:

_**Background:**_

Family (include their relationship with your character and personalities doesn't have to be super detailed)-

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

*Other relatives:

Friends:

History:

*Pets:

Which fairytale character is he/she based off of:

_**GAMES**_

Career (yes/no):

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction and/or Reason;

*Reaping Outfit:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (at least 3):

Weapon of Choice:

Strategy:

Allies (yes/no):

*Romance (yes/no):

Why should he/she win:

Reaction to the capitol:

*Mentor (optional):

*Chariot Outfit:

Training Score (reasonable):

How they feel About the Games and the Capital:

*Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

*Interview Quote:

*Token:

Anything I left out/thoughts or opinions:

I'm really excited about this and can't wait to get started which is when I have enough characters but this is not first come first serve. TaTa for now!


	2. AN

Urgent AN: Hey people thanks to those who reviewed put this on their alert list favorite and sent in a tribute but I **NEED** more I only got two characters and I was hoping for more by now so send in some more.


End file.
